Poker Night
by sparxXx
Summary: Just an innocent night of cards right?


-Fun night of cards between the organization and namine,

-Got the inspiration from online strip poker ads and scam artists

-enjoi

* * *

Marluxia never forced the organization members to interact with each other unless it was to go on missions or other special situations like Namine's. Locked within her room all day, day after day for what to her felt like eternity, Namine had become so lonesome within those four blindingly white walls. So cleverly using her time wisely she had begun drawing friends, brightly colored creatures to keep her from falling into insanity which until recently had worked.

She had begun having nightmares from the girl whom she had previously been, a young girl who had been living on some sort of island paradise, the only reason they were nightmares to her was because while she was awake she wanted so badly to be there again. But instead she was here, in this cold dark place. The organization members had been complaining about her nightly shrieks of agony and her increasingly odd behavior forcing Marluxia to act. so in order to keep her company and monitor how she uses her time to work for the organization, he assigned her a baby sitter.

Thankfully for Namine, Marluxia had first tried to assign her a female babysitter, Larxene but once assigned to spend time with the white wearing artist she became a little too harsh towards the girl and often yelled at her. So Marluxia began searching for another guard for Namine he settled on the resident pyromaniac. Marluxia had known that axel wasn't really as harsh as he leads on to be so hopefully that guarding and spending time the young blonde would at least make the red head hold his tongue.

So that's how Axel had begun hanging out with little Namine and believe him when he said he was bored. Sitting there for hours just watching her draw, slightly hum to herself and every once and a while when she was sure that he wouldn't tell, she would daydream of her colorful creatures. He had been surprised at their appearance to say the least.

Axel had thought since her room and her attire was completely white that it was her favorite color, now he wasn't so sure. The creatures birthed from her creative imagination were so beautiful with more colors than in the rainbow, some were vibrant phoenix's others frolicking kitsunes. Axel felt compelled to question exactly how alone and childish she was if she was reduced to creating imaginary friends.

'She's not exactly a member of the organization even though she's a nobody, she's a prisoner, a reject of rejects.' Mused the red head as he lay on the memory witch's bed noting how soft it was while watching her play and dance with one of her imaginary friends. It looked to him like a very gay version of a neo shadow, colored in shades of pink, yellows and oranges.

Axel couldn't help but also notice how different she is without the Organization 13 members around, she was laughing, smiling, being herself. Around the others she always resembled a beaten child about to cry but here nothing ever hurt her. She was happy here with someone who let her be herself and that reason alone kept Axel there. He wasn't going to lie, his team mates were douche bags, if they knew she was using her time like this they would see she wouldn't ever again and keep her from having hardly any fun, with him she at least had a chance of a good time.

It was very rare for him to join her in her activities, usually he would draw with her or sometimes just make the casual small talk but normally they left each other to their own devices letting the other do their own thing but every now and again they would switch things up. When feeling trapped Axel would take her out into the gardens or if the pyro needed his space Namine would childishly promise not to tell and would keep quiet that day but today was different from those days.

"What's wrong Axel?" Namine asked concerned, looking up from her notebook. The red head sighed from his spot he layed on her bed.

"Luxord's hosting a poker game tonight." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice, the blonde furrowed her brows in confusion.

"And you don't like poker?" She asked guessing causing a small chuckle from the man on her bed

"Like it? I hate it but it doesn't make me feel like such a nobody ya know?" Spoke Axel as he pulled himself in to a sitting position.

"So go if you want i wont tell." Offered Namine as she examined her artwork _'hmmm still needs work, maybe more dark red strands in the hair' _She thought criticizing her work.

"That's the thing; Marluxia found out about that, Xenmas wasn't too happy about it so he tattled once he found out." He said with small traces of humor lining his dialogue.

"So then take me with you." She said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Wont you be bored?" He asked with a strange look on his face, returning the face she replied,

"Wont you be bored here? lets just go I know how to play so I wont be lost or bored just don't be too mad if I win." She said with laughter on the verge of exploding _'Ah teasing, just another talent that our little princess possesses'_ He mused as he stared at her smiling pale face.

"Well alright but don't cry if you lose." He insisted as the blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

--

"Axel" Xigbar said in a strained tone "Why on earth did you bring Tinker bell?" He asked, behind him Demyx held in a chuckle. The pyro gave the grey haired man a glare before responding.

"As you know I'm Namine's guardian so wherever she goes I go and visa versa." Explained the red head receiving multiple eye rolling from the Organization members.

"Does she need... a tutorial?" Asked Luxord in a musky insinuating tone while scoping out the tiny blonde who uncomfortably tried to subtly hide behind Axel.

"Stop being a creeper Luxord lets play." Barked Axel as he guided Namine to the lush green poker table. The blonde gambler rolled his eyes at Axel's over protective manner and strolled over to the table, shortly followed by the other male members.

"Texas hold 'em right?" Asked Demyx getting a scoff from Luxord.

"No, Poker, casino style." Explained the blonde as he extravagantly shuffled and began passing out cards.

"Are we playing with the joker?" Innocently asked Namine receiving a chuckle from Xigbar.

"Well, Demyx is here, so yes." Replied the grey haired member.

"HA! Your funny!" Growled Demyx causing most of the players to chuckle, afterwards receiving a 'no' from the dealer. One glance at Xigbars cards and he knew he had this hand.

"Hey red make sure that the princess doesn't cry too much when she loses horribly ok?" He said motioning to the duo who didn't appreciate the comment.

"Listen Xiggy we came to play poker but if I have to knock your teeth out in order to play then so be it!" Threatened Axel, raising his voice but was coaxed back down to a calm state by his small prisoner.

Several seconds of studying their opponents they finally acted.

"Well ladies I believe I win, four of a kind." Gloated Xigbar as he held out his hand causing moans and groans from the other players. Namine only had one pair and Axel with two pairs. After a few more hands of Luxord and Xigbar winning the blonde dealer began to grow an intriguing grin on his face.

"Dude Lux, what's up?" Asked Demyx being thrown off by his dealers facial expression, his grin grew to a smirk and threw out his offer.

"How about we add some stakes," He started as he glanced at his Organization members.

"Strip poker anyone?" He asked causing Axel to stand up ready to raise hell. The red head had just opened his mouth he was pulled down by Namine, who shook her head no. He noticed a small glint in her eyes and decided to follow although the pale girl did turn an intriguing shade of pink. No doubt she was uncomfortable, her whole aura had changed the instant Luxord suggested the anti-clothes game.

"Alright, but Luxord don't try anything." He said while hiding his loathing for the blonde gambler 'I'm so gunna kill that perv for this' he thought as he took a calming breath.

"I'll play strip but you gotta make it Texas hold 'em!" Groaned Demyx from his seat causing the blonde haired dealer to roll his eyes and nod in agreement.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Axel in a hushed tone.

"I can handle myself." Whispered Namine in reassurance. Axel wasn't quite sure why she was going through with this but he trusted her to have some sort of plan.

"Alright, person with the lowest hand has to lose an article of clothing." Announced Luxord as he shuffled the cards, a perverse smirk occupied the older mans face. Damn would Axel love to smack it right off him. In a blink of an eye Luxord had already dispersed most of the cards to the players and the new more 'interesting' game began.

Eyes shifted from their own cards and up to study the other players faces. Xigbar and Demyx began rearranging their cards in their own specific order, while Namine just sat sit, looking slightly uncomfortable and horribly out of place.

Axel wanted to groan, he had a horrible hand with only two pair. He hoped Namine had a better hand, he didn't care at all if the others saw his jewels but would have to whoop ass is they tried to ogle the memory witch.

Several minutes later Luxord threw down his cards, showing an ace-high flush.

"I believe I win ladies." Said the blonde as he looked around expectantly, eyes falling on Namine. groans were heard as they threw down their cards showing what they had. Xigbar seemed to have the worst hand so far by having only one pair, barely doing worse than Axel.

Everyone looked at Namine expectantly, waiting for her to either show her cards or show some skin. The young blonde just bit her lip and tossed down her cards.

"I don't have much, just some jacks and an 8." She said in an innocent voice as she layed out four-of-a kind. Axel smirked as he heard groans from Xigbar and a growl from Luxord. The dealer didn't like to lose, especially to a small little girl who claimed she didn't know much about card games. The red head finally understood the small blondes plan, act clueless and beat their asses at their own game.

The game continued and it was down to the final hand. Namine had lost her shoes, Axel his coat and shoes, Demyx also lost his coat and shirt, Xigbar was already naked and Luxord had lost his coat. Needless to say the dealer was furious, being threatened by a little girl. He had never lost a card game against these guys, if he could win this round he had another shot to regain his composure and stay undefeated.

Luxord studied his cards and threw them down once more, straight flush, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. He grinned, not a bad hand if he must say so himself. He watched her shift in her chair and rub her neck with one hand and then smiled sweetly.

"Royal Flush." Was all she said as Axel laughed at Luxords first defeat. The dealer let out an animalistic roar as he stood up and slammed both his fists down onto the table. Axel decided it would be best to leave before Lux got too outta hand.

"Well ladies, it's been fun watching Namine kick your asses but we best be off." He said while ushering the young blonde to her feet and heading out the door. The sound of Demyx laughing and the grunts and groans of defeated Xigbar and Luxord was music to both Namine's and Axels ears. Once outside the room both began to laugh, Axel honestly didn't believe he would have this much fun losing but he was definitely glad he let Namine talk him into going with her.

The walk back to her room was comfortably silent except for the few sentences Axel would bring up about how crushed Luxord looked once she layed down her cards, and how he didn't expect Xigbar to be that hairy. Namine couldn't help but giggle at nearly every word the red head said, he could tell by the smile on her face that she, like him, had a great time. By the time they had reached her hallway Axels speed had dropped ever so slightly.

"Nami," He started, getting her attention. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked. His voice suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I liked it. I was out of that room and playing with you guys." She said with the small smile still plastered on her face.

"You know you don't have to make imaginary friends right?" He said, causing her to look at him confused. "What I'm saying is, you don't have to make fake friends, not as long as I'm here ok?" He said as he grabbed her hand gently.

Their fingers weren't intertwined; there were no confusing feelings, just a warm light feeling in Namine's chest causing her small smile to grow into a huge grin. She gently squeezed Axel's hand and quickly wrapped her white arms around his chest in a warm and meaningful hug. But as soon as she hugged him she backed off and retreated to her door, nearly a foot away. But before she was locked back into her white cell she flashed a smile. No suggestive wink, no flirtatious grin just a plain and beautiful smile.

From behind the wooden door Namine still sported her smile as she walked over to her desk drawer. She stashed her picture she was working on when Axel told her about the poker game when he wasn't looking before they left. She would never show anyone this picture, she told herself as she gently pulled out the scribbled sheet of paper and just stared at it. Her smile grew bigger as she hid the portrait of the only organization member she even liked back into the drawer.

Axel grinned to himself as he stretched his arms behind his head. He was looking forward to watching over Namine from now on, maybe play a game or two with her.

But one thing was for sure, both couldn't wait till next poker night.

* * *

-I spent like an entire hour just looking up good poker hands.

-its hard when u only know how to play blackjack uno and go fish.

-sparxXx


End file.
